rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Features in Grand Theft Auto: Summerfield City
Weather Weather has been improved than previous Grand Theft Auto titles. This time, it is more dangerous. When it is raining in-game, it is very likely you will get struck by lightning. Being struck by it seven times will unlock the achievement/trophy, "Human Lightning Rod", similar to Liberty City Mafia Stories. Snow has also been added to the game, but threatening. If you stay in the snow for too long, the protagonist will start to get cold, which will make the controller vibrate (on console versions). If you don't get inside a building anytime soon, you'll get wasted for frostbite. A sandstorm will damage the player's health by 1% due to sand getting in the protagonist's eyes. Once caught in a tornado or waterspout, Mark will get lifted up, and die. If in a hurricane, Mark may get wasted from drowning. Extremely sunny weather can be menacing, too. That is because at rare points, Mark's health will decrease from 3% due to dehydrating. Building interiors So far, almost every building in the game is accessible, unlike other GTA titles. Most of the buildings are tattoo parlours, barber shops, grocery stores, gas stations, restaurants, cafes and bars. Safehouses There are at least 21 safehouses to purchase; some are unlocked after certain missions however. Similar to Saints Row 2, you can customize your apartment and buy furniture for it. Doors Doors are now way interactive in GTA Summerfield City; not just because of pushing them open, there are more added features. The protagonist can now lock doors, and especially kick them down. Locking is pretty useful during situations, such as when you have a low wanted level. At high ones, the SWAT, FBI or military will kick it down hard. It is recommended you lock the entrance to your safehouse, as homeless NPCs can go inside there and steal either your furniture, weapons, or drugs. Not only are doors are interactive, but windows are, too. You can open them and the player can view outside. You can also smash them into pieces. Wet floors In some places in the game, like inside a office building, there will be a wet floor sign, followed by a water puddle. Slipping on it will damage your health by 2%. The same happens after it has rained. Showers You can now take showers in your safehouse at any time. It is useful for replenishing your health, or wiping blood off of you after a gun fight. Riding the bus Similar to taxi rides from Grand Theft Auto IV, you can ride a bus and pay a fee once you reach your destination. However, instead of hailing a bus, you must wait at a bus stop. Rampages Rampages from the 3D Universe and Chinatown Wars return, and they are required for 100% completion. There are about 30 rampages in the game and represented by a green skull icon. Just like GTA Chinatown Wars, there will be two henchman that can help you on the rampage. Plus there are bronze, silver, and gold medals. If you want a 100% completion, you must get a bronze in all 30 rampages. Tagging Tags (or graffiti tags '''or '''spray painting) is a returning feature that made its debut in GTA San Andreas, and is re-appearing in GTA Summerfield City. It is a type of collectible item, and there are 100 scattered around Summerfield City, which is required for 100% completion. The reward for finishing the work will deliver the weapons Molotov Cocktails, Desert Eagle, AK-47, Flamethrower, MP5, Minigun and Pool Cue will be delivered to Jack's backyard. Returning Features Some features from previous Grand Theft Auto games have returned. This includes: *Dual-weapon wielding *Buy weapons from AmmuNation.net *Do a stealth kill with the knife *Buy ringtones and themes for your cell phone *Use the police computer and database *Drug dealing *Snipe seagulls *Destroy all 100 security cameras (gets a step closer to 100%) *Swim underwater *Get a haircut and buy some tattoos *Buy and sell properties *You can get your weapons back for $2000 after you get busted *Gang tags Friendship You can do the following activities with your friends and girlfriends: *Watch a show *Eat at a restaurant *Drink at a bar *Golf *Arm Wrestling (you can do this with gangs and NPCs too) *Smoke weed and get high, or smoke cigarettes in your safehouse bathroom (friends only) *Watch a movie at a cinema *Watch TV or play video games at a safehouse *Pool *Bowling *Baseball *Football *Basketball *Spraypaint (friends only) Side-Missions These are the following side-missions Mark can do throughout the game: *Paramedic *Fire Fighter *Vilginate *Drug Dealing *Random Encounters *Taxi Driver *Noodle Run *Stash Dash (destroy a Burrito before it reaches its destination; the limit is 2 minutes) *Flight School *Driving School *Bike School *Boat School *Burglary *Heists *Base Jumps *Air Rescue *Ammu-Nation Shooting Range *Club Management *Gambling *Drug Wars *Fire Copter *Gang Wars *Pizza Boy *Rampages *Robberies *Sea Races *Races *Warehouse Raiding